


Never trust a smile

by bella_stories



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_stories/pseuds/bella_stories
Summary: Lisa appears to be your friendly, go to pal that loves to cook! Why would she, she's the towns cook and has the best specialty beef in the whole state! But this is a lie, through one eventful night it is shown how you never truly know a person; how you can never trust a smile....





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some story i wrote for lit in seventh grade few years ago for a writing assignment that only required one thing, to include a light house somewhere in the story. Hope its not shit!

“How can I ever cover this up! People are gonna realize something's wrong, and call the police!” I thought “unless...” suddenly a flaky smile found its self on my face as I raced to the shed and I looked around to find the gas and a few matches “there it is! this should cover it up” I whispered to myself. “I guess I won't be seeing you guys for a while!” I couldn't help but laugh hysterically as I dumped gas in every corner of the shed “goodnight! my friends” I muttered with glee as I threw a match in the shed. I skipped to my house with the matches with great joy. “ This will be just like painting! And you know how much I like painting” I yelled as I splattered gas on every wall and corner of the house “I can't forget about Charlie! I never did anything with him” I thought “It would be rude if I didn't! I mean he was one of my best friends!”. 

 

I raced down the stairs to my basement where he was still sitting “Hey Charlie!” muffled screams and swears was all that came from him “NOW CHARLIE really, I can't understand you with that cloth in your mouth” I ripped the red stained cloth away from his mouth “YOU SICK PERSON UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW” he screeched. “CHARLIE! is that any way to treat a old friend?” I said sadly. “YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND” was the response “oh well, off we go to the upstairs” I spoke out, I mean, I wasn't gonna let his gloomy attitude affect my happiness “man, I really should have moved them to the side” I muttered out while dragging the slashed decaying bodies to side, “off we go!”.  
~Time skip~  
“You know Charlie, you looked a bit cold down stairs, but i'm sure the oven will warm you right up!” I said as I checked to see if the oven was ready “Lisa, please don't” he cried out to me in a sad voice “I'm sorry, but I was looking forward to doing this with you for a while, I mean I thought it would be fun for you and I!” I heard myself sniffle as I said that. “FUN? YOU SICK PSYCHOTIC BITCH WHAT KIND OF SICK JOY DO YOU GET FROM THIS?” he said in a raspy tone. “I love cooking so I think it's even more fun when you do it with a friend, but you're no fun so here” I stuffed the cloth in his mouth and picked up his squirming, tied up body. I opened the oven now blazing with heat, the bars were stained red from past experiences of cooking with my friends. He screeched with pain as his flesh touched the hot metal bars “don't worry you won't feel anything at all in a little” I said in a soft gentle tone as I threw a match a ran.  
~Time skip~  
That same flasky smile creeped its way back on my face as I thought about Charlie, his screams of pain and begs of mercy when I placed him on the hot bars. “I need to get to that lighthouse” getting to a lighthouse was my main priority if I wanted to hide the extra bodies and didn't want to get caught and put in jail, but honestly i'm the butcher in town and everyone loved my special beef and I don't see why they would see my meat any different if they knew it was beef mixed with flesh.  
~Time skip~  
“Great it was only sunset and I heard on a radio, that a house that was burned down for unknown reasons, was found with human remains” I needed to get the the coast quickly. “SCREECH” I slammed the brakes and raced out the car, just as I expected one of the bodies in on the back of the truck rolled out. I was keeping three live victims in the back in case I got bored. “Silly, you can't leave, I thought that you like road trips!” I mocked to her “ya, I do with SANE PEOPLE” she said “now that a bit hurtful I would say Clare” I whispered to her as I reached for the splintery rope that held her wrists and ankles together. “AGHHHHHHH” that stupid female was biting my hand and wouldn't let go “How does it feel when it's the other way around?” she mocked to me as my hand dripped blood “SMACK” I slammed her head with a rock, “let's go” I said as I threw her in the back.  
~Time skip~  
We made it to the coast by 1:00 AM and just as I hoped there was a row boat it seemed old but it would work. I threw the unconscious out bodies in the boat.  
~Time skip~  
It was 4:00 AM by the time we reached the lighthouse. “Oh boy, this will be fun, the police will never find me here and I can have all the fun I want!” I said in a delirious tone. “WAKE UP” I yelled as I slapped my victims up “Huh?.. Lisa you got to untie me! I mean you united yourself”! pleaded the teenage boy “Henry you idiot she tied us up!” Clare said. “I want my mommy” cried a frail voice. “YOU SICK LUNATIC YOU DRAGGED A LITTLE GIRL INTO YOUR SICK GAME” Henry and Clare voiced out. “Too bad too sad lets go” I said as I dragged my victims to the lighthouse.  
~Time skip~  
It was around 12:00 PM when I woke up “THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN” was all I heard from outside. I peered out the window to see a teenage couple was heading toward the lighthouse “looks like we have a few guests” I said with glee. I grabbed my luggage bag and raced to the cellar where my victims were. “Were having a few surprise guests coming, so I don't want you to scare them” I lectured as I stuffed their mouths with red stained cloth. “But for now let's have some fun” I said as I tied the ropes that held there wrists and ankles together, against some hooks so they couldn't run or make me miss my target. “Now for the tools!” I mocked as I pulled out some sharp medical tools and a few saws from my luggage bag “I choose you Henry!” I voiced to him. I cut the letter “I” on his torso area “looks like I have my I on you” I giggled as I said my pun. I pulled the flaps of skin apart from the muscle he inhaled sharply and tried to look away. “ I love this part!” I said as I ripped his stomach out he tried to scream but it was muffled from the cloth “what's the matter you don't have a stomach, for it?”. I loved my puns they always brightened the mood and made it more fun, “You have to liver it up!”,”you know i'm just kidney with you” were a few.

 

Henry POV: It hurt like hell when she ripped out my organs, and her sick jokes made the experience worse. I tried to look away from the mess of intestines and blood but the curiosity was too much as I looked down I felt like vomiting, but my stomach was with her. I watched as she wore my intestines as a scarf and cut pieces of my legs to eat, she shoved a piece of meat in my mouth but I was in too much pain to try to spit it out “pretty good, huh?” she asked, no response came from me. 

 

Lisa's POV: “pretty good, huh?” I asked, but no response came from him. I looked to the left of him and saw the little girl was crying “you must be hungry!” I said as I walked over to her and put the meat in her mouth.  
Ann's POV: I cried as I watched her rip Henry apart, but I knew mommy would find me. “You must be hungry!” the crazy lady asked as she walked over to me and shoved the boys meat in my mouth, but I spit right back at her “I don't eat human you sick lady” I spat out to her “didn't your mom teach you manners you little brat” she barked back at me. I felt the urge to cry again but I wouldn't back down “your cooking is horrible” I spat at her again “now then, this is getting annoying, don't make me cut your tongue out” she responded. I didn't believe her bluff and said “I DON'T BELIEVE YOU” and spat in her face again “that's it” she barked as she grabbed a pair of bloody scissor. She ripped open my mouth and “SNIP” was all I heard as it went silent I could feel the trickle of blood leaving my mouth and hit the floor like rain drops. the room faded black.

 

Lisa's POV: “That should keep her mouth shut” I thought as I picked up the bloody tongue and threw it in the bucket with the other organs.  
~Time skip~  
Lisa's POV: I was just about to get started on Clare when I heard clawing on the cellar door “OPEN UP” screamed the police up there getting ready to burst through. “Looks like you're not gonna get away with this after all you sick psychopath” she mocked back to me I looked back at her she had a dried trail of tears on her cheek with blood splattered on her from the blood of the other victims. “CRASH” the police broke through the steel covering of the cellar door, “I left a note when we were in a boat that there were three victims being taken to a lighthouse” she explained “I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS” I screamed as I grabbed a knife and stabbed myself. I fell slowly to the ground as I whispered “I won’t be found alive...”.


End file.
